Day Break
by SilvermistFox
Summary: She was the one that got away from them, however she did not have the choice, for fear of invoking the wraths of the Fates. Now a Two-Shot.
1. Day Break

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

They fitted perfectly like a puzzle, and to make things even more perfect that it already was, she is the mystery box that they took their time in slowly unwrapping each layers. They could still remember that few moonlit nights that they caught her wandering the many halls of Hogwarts, even dragging her into their many mischief making as they all but caused Argus Filch many annoying nights to be remembered. And just like that she too disappeared on one of the many nights a few years before their graduation from Hogwarts.

It was hard for her to explain to them of her disappearance, and continued to stay away until one of the days when she finally made an appearance in their newly found shop. It was so like them she had first thought when she saw of their business, smiling as the many customers browsed and shopped for items to kick-start their new year in school. Kagome shook her head smiling, already knowing well of how Argus's reaction and what new items were going to be on the list of banned things from Hogwarts. Kagome smiled as the Twins stood side by side effortlessly selling many of the items within their shop. And just as they were going to offer something to appeal to her, the Twins stopped, stunned for a moment before the signature Cheshire like smile appeared on both of their face as they swept Kagome into a tight hug that had many of the customers looking at them in curiosity.

Kagome was instantly apparated with the Twins to the destination of a room, it was rather spacious looking, if not a comfortable fit for the two of them. That was just as much of a glimpse that she caught before Kagome was all but sandwiched between the two males. They hugged her so fiercely that she thought perhaps was how a doll would feel when being squeezed to the brink of popping its head. She however let them took comfort in their shared hug as she know of the emotional wave that they were perhaps going through. It was indeed quite a few years since she had last appeared before of them, and she knew that she could not explain to them due to the confidentiality of things that she was under. She sighed when they broke apart from her looking her over as they checked on her well being physically, almost making her laughed at their mother hen like behavior.

She sighed once they were sure that she was there before their eyes and well before bombarding her with myriads of questions that made her close her eyes for a month trying not to be overwhelmed by what they were asking. She was back for a reason and had very little time, but had drawn this much to look up the Twins, missing them dearly since they last had some fun. Things were awkward when she tried to answer some of their questions but in the end told them to change the topic as she became uncomfortable as to where it was leading. She was still a terrible liar after so many years, but one thing was for sure, and that she do miss them sincerely. She was told of many things on what was going on in their shops, their latest range of inventions, and even as to what had happened in their former school. It was all a mess, and she knows that she could never step in at all as it was each of their own Fate and story that should never be altered. Her heart ached when night fell, she was sandwiched between the two males on their now modified large bed with many mundane topics littering about to choose from.

She missed their company, and the comfort that they brought to her soul, however it saddened her even more that soon she would have to leave them before something else happened. They noticed the sudden change in her mood when Kagome's body slumped a little, her arms linking around theirs more tightly as the Twin exchanged a look between them before looking at her. There are many things about her that they will never understand, and it forever remained as a mystery. The Kagome that they knew was carefree, and the one that finally appeared after so many missing years, was worn, tired and haggard, but in their eyes it was otherwise. Their affection for her was beyond that of friendship the Twin knew from the beginning, but could not seem to express it even after finding out that she was not a figment of their imagination. No one knew of her or where she came from, not even know how she had entered into Hogwarts and able to wander the many halls and passage without any of the professors or ghosts finding out.

Wanting to cheer her up, Fred and George did a mini display of fireworks before of her as they let it danced and formed into shapes to amuse her. She had smiled at first, but it was a sad one and not the one that they wanted to see. Their hearts ached for her as they held her within their entwined arms, never wanting to go, possessive and protective of the one that got away. Kagome smiled at them reassuringly, patting both their arms as she asked them of their many mischief since her disappearance from Hogwarts. Somewhere through the night they fell asleep, legs entwined, body snuggled up close to one another as both their heads rested on either side of her shoulder, keeping her locked between them. She would have to leave them soon, the clock was ticking too quickly. Tears trickled down her face as Kagome could not bear the thought of leaving them again, two people that she had come to closely treasure. The Twins were in a light slumber as one nudge the other awake when they felt the slightest shift in movement.

"Don't cry pet," George whispered, whipping a trail of her tears away, while Fred kissed the other away.

They did not know of what was to come, but she did, and it was not something that she could disclose, or invoke the wrath of Fate. They whispered of many sweet words of love and nothing else into her ears, comforting her as she took solace to cry upon them. She must have fallen asleep again as the two protective male held her tightly against them, each of their arms around her waist holding her tightly down to them. Kagome woke them up just before the sun rose, whispering to them in sad whispers that she had to leave. The Twin instantly sprung up, cries of shock and disagreement that left their lips were both silenced when she kissed them each fully, lingering on each of them.

"I _have_ to go," she told them sadly as she got out of their bed, her eyes tearing up disappearing with the sun the streamed into their bedroom just as she last whispered to them her final parting words.


	2. Hello Death

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

She never did ever appear in their life again, not even on the day when they held a funeral for Fred, or the day that George finally got married. She was really a mystery, George remembered the few times that he and his brother would drag a few more well knowing members of The Order aside, asking them about her. However, they often had this questioning look on their face, telling the Twin that they have never heard of that name before. It was like she never existed as the Twin tried numerous times in searching for her existence when they could, but always turned up empty and sometimes frustrated over it.

The day that Fred died, George had expected that Kagome would turn up to the later arranged funeral along with the various other people that had come to know Fred through his life. He was devastated at the lost of his Twin, the one that he had grew up with through his life and knew his best. Kagome was never there, not even on the days when he thought she might appear when there was no one there, but he was wrong. He had wondered of her whereabouts and how she was, and knew that if Fred was there with him, he too would share the same sentiments. It was never them to make the first contact, in fact, it was always Kagome that seem to know where they are, and of their business, and unlike her, they knew not of how to contact her, about her past, the wandless magic that she seem to always manage to do so effortlessly, or even about her origin.

And when George was married, she never did appear. His eyes scanned the crowd for her familiar face. It was a happy and momentous event within his family that he found someone to settle down in life with. However George knew that should Fred and Kagome be there with him, he would want all three of them to live together for as long as they lived, but that too will never happen. Never once during the time that he was alive and with his own family, Kagome never once appeared in his life or within his shop.

Hundred of years passed and still there was nothing on Kagome, George had all but put aside as a deeply buried memory. On the day of his deathbed, George wanted to go out stunningly and with a huge bang, staying true to his prankster like nature, refusing to listen to his own children about how he should not do something crazy like that. George took no heed of it as he cackled and laughed away at what he had planned, having already prepared everything. This was his final trick that he could do in life before he goes out.

Fireworks, trick bombs, and many other various loud things went off when he finally left them, a smile upon his face as though wanting to laugh it off, but will never be heard from again. However Kagome was there by George's bedside as she stood over him, a soft smile upon her lips as she watched the already old and wizened wizard slowly die before her eyes. He saw her there by his bedside, never aging a day older since the time that he had known her along with his Twin brother. Her words were soft and comforting as he felt her cool hand soothing the brow upon his forehead his smile was soft, growing wider when he saw his Twin standing next to Kagome with a quirky smile upon his lips as he made mentioned of his current look.

And moments later as George fell back into a seemingly slumber, Fred helped his brother out of bed as George looked down upon the body that he had left, grimacing as he made mention about the amount of wrinkles upon his face. The three were finally reunited as they embraced one another tightly after so many years of waiting. The three stayed until after George's funeral grimacing at the fact that his own children and various other family extensions were all in tears. It was rather awkward George found, to be attending his own funeral, commenting about how solemn it was to which Fred made a comment about his own. Kagome had admonished the both of the regarding to their funeral, telling them to be grateful about it.

George had finally asked what had happened to her and why she disappeared for so long, it was later found by him that she knew of their outcome, and could only be there to pick them up in their Afterlife after she had made an arrangement with Death. There was little that she told them, but at least now they were together.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hope that all of you enjoy this 2nd shot to follow up the previous chapter. There will be no more chapters to this story to be expected. Have a great week!

To KEdakumi  
Hello, I've created a new chapter just for you to let your imagination run wild. Have a great week ahead! 


End file.
